Moving On or Are They?
by DiamondsR4eva
Summary: A story of emotions, three people are leaving, three people are oblivious and one person is stuck in the middle, but how will the person stuck in the middle cope with it and what will they do? how far will they go to keep the team together. Read the introduction for more information if you like the introduction keep reading if not then it's up to you.
1. Introduction and Key

**Introduction and Key**

**Introduction**

Lucy, Sue and Tara have had enough, they just can't take it anymore, working with the men they love every day, the men who flirt with them and at the same time don't even notice them, they definitely don't feel the same way about the women as they feel about them (or so the women think). They don't want to keep watching the men they love flirt with and date other women. When all three women individually pay a visit to D (who is now the supervisor) to ask about leaving the team, two of them want to transfer one to a different team in the building and the other to a new team in a whole different state, and the third wants to leave the F.B.I. altogether and start a whole new life away from D.C. how will he cope and what lengths will he go to, to try and keep his best and most reliable team together? and how will Myles, Jack and Bobby react to the news that the women are leaving them.

The women are Moving On Or Are They?

**Key**

"Words" = Speech

'_Words'_ = Signing

_*Words*_ = Thoughts

**Name Says: **Words = Instant Messaging Conversation

*Words* = Virtual Actions in Instant Messaging Conversation


	2. Chapter 1 - Lucy's Story

**Chapter 1 - Lucy's Story**

Lucy looked across the Bull pen at Myles, only Sue and Tara knew her secret that she was still in love with him, only the two women knew how she dreamt of him and cried over him, only they knew how jealous she became every time he dated someone knew, or when he flirted with someone other than her and when someone other than her flirted with him. Myles looked up from his paperwork and caught her eye as she watched him, she smiled shyly at him and then quickly looked away, she saw both Sue and Tara glance up in her direction as she returned to her work, she smiled sadly at them, and saw them return her sad smile before she continued typing at her computer, she knew they felt bad for her. Her computer dinged twice and she smiled as she saw the two flashing window bars on the bottom of her screen, she opened them one at a time, knowing they were instant messaging conversation windows, she read Sue's message.

**Conversation with Sue. T.**

**Sue. T. says: **Are you okay?

**Lucy. D. says:** I'm okay hang on a sec I'll add you into Tara's Conversation window.

_Lucy. D. has left the conversation_

Lucy replied to Sue then ended the conversation and opened Tara's (Lola's) conversation window and added Sue to the conversation.

**Conversation with Lola**

**Lola says: **Hey how are you holding up? : )

_Sue. T. has been added to the conversation_

**Lola says: **Hey Sue : )

**Lucy. D. says: **Welcome to the conversation Sue, and I'm okay you two honestly,

you don't have to worry about me.

**Sue. T. says: **Hi Tara, thanks Lucy.

**Sue. T. says: **Luc you don't look okay, I saw how sad your smile was and I bet Tara

did too.

**Lola says: **You're right I did Sue, you're our friend Luc, and as your friends it's our

job to worry.

**Lucy. D. says:** Okay, okay, so I'm a little sad, why can't he see that I still love him?

Why doesn't he love me anymore? It's driving me crazy :'(

**Lola says: **Awww Luc, *hugs* he's a man they never see anything when it comes to

people's feelings, even if the feelings are staring them in the face ; )

**Sue. T. says: **LOL you're right Tara men don't pick up on anything they're just too

slow on the uptake.

Lucy looked at her friends and at Myles before replying.

**Lucy. D. says: **Thanks guys I feel a bit better now, but I'm still frustrated, I'll figure it

out though : )

_Lucy. D. has left the conversation_

Lucy knew she had some decisions to make, she started to think about the things she needed to make decisions about and every so often she glanced over at Myles.

_*Do I tell him how I feel? No I can't do that._

_Do I wait for him to work it out for himself? No because he probably never will._

_Do I just carry on wasting my time, my life waiting for him? I don't want to do that._

_Do I move on? Yes I move on._

_But do I move on and find someone else, or do I move on at work, or both? I know what I need to do*_

Finally she had made her decision; she stood and left the Bull pen. Lucy walked to the Supervisor's Office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" D's voice called from inside. Lucy opened the door and walked inside,

"Lucy, is everything okay?" D asked smiling,

"Not really, could I talk to you about something?" she asked,

"Of course, take a seat Luc, what's up?" he asked as she sat down.

"Well I haven't exactly been myself just recently, and even though I love the team and I love my job here, I think to get myself back to normal, it's time I moved on, I was wondering if I could request a transfer, preferably to a different team in a different office here in D.C.?" she asked sadly,

"Wow, I wasn't expecting this Luc" D said sitting back in his chair in shock,

"Why do you want to transfer? Has someone done or said something to upset you? Someone from the team? Myles he hasn't said or done something stupid has he?"

Lucy shook her head vigorously,

"No, no, he hasn't, no-one has, I just need to do this, for me, I do have some personal reasons for wanting….. needing to do this, but I have to do this for me please D?" she asked desperately as tears began to fall down her face.

D leaned forward and patted her hand reassuringly,

"Okay, I'll see what I can do Luc, but in the meantime if you need anything or if you need to talk, you know where I am my door is always open, especially for my friends" D told her.

"Thanks D" Lucy replied giving him a watery smile as she left his office.


	3. Chapter 2 - Sue's Story

Chapter 2 – Sue's Story

Sue was having another sleepless night, punching her pillow into submission before lying back down she was so frustrated, she huffed and grunted as she tossed and turned in her bed, knowing that sleep was not going to arrive any time soon, she sat up again and switched ion her bedside lamp, as the light filled the room Levi became alert, jumped up onto the bed and sat down looking at her.

"Oh I'm sorry Levi, I just can't sleep AGAIN, thoughts of Jack are driving me crazy, why won't he notice me as a woman not just a friend and work colleague boy, and when he's sober, not just when he's drunk?" she asked him.

In response Levi lifted his paw onto her lap comfortingly then placed his head onto her stomach as if giving her a cuddle,

"Thanks Boy, I really needed that, I know you love me, I just wish Jack did too, I love him so much it hurts, right here" she said pointing to her the side of her chest where her heart is situated.

"Especially now with the secret I am keeping from him" she told her friend.

Levi suddenly looked away from her to her bedroom door, when Sue looked up she saw her room-mate standing there.

"Luc, I didn't know you were there, I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you too" Sue told her sadly as tears began to trail down her face.

"Hey, hey it's okay, you didn't disturb me, I didn't hear anything, I just happened to go to the bathroom and saw your light was on, I was having trouble sleeping, and when I saw your light was on I thought I would check on you and see if you were okay, I figured you might be having trouble sleeping too" Lucy told her as she came into the room and crossed over to her friends bed and sitting down on the side of the bed she wrapped her arms around her friend and gave her a comforting hug.

"What's wrong Sue?" she asked as she pulled back from the hug so that Sue could read her lips.

Sue was crying so hard she could hardly speak so she signed her reply.

'It's mess, Jack'

"Oh honey, what did he do?" Lucy asked.

Gaining some control over her emotions Sue tried to answer,

"H-h-h-he was f-f-f-flirting with a w-w-w-woman to-to-today….. sh-she was beautiful and f-f-flirty, he… he couldn't stop staring at her… even as she walked away" she told her between tears.

"Awww honey, he's not worth your tears, he's an idiot" Lucy told her,

"Why can't he see that I'm crazy about him Luc? I want to be with him, I don't want to keep hiding things from him, unlike other women he holds my heart in his hands, and all he keeps doing is crushing it, and he doesn't even realise it" Sue explained,

"I know, I guess we are just going to have to make him aware of it, if he knew that he was hurting you Sue, he would feel really bad about it, we can all see how much he cares about you, it's obvious in every look he gives you" Lucy tried to make her feel better.

"Hmmm maybe, I'm not so sure about that, but you know what has been keeping me awake, and I bet I can guess what is keeping you awake, Myles, and you shouldn't worry about it Luc, everything will work out the way it should with him eventually, you should try and get some sleep, you won't be any good at work if you're tired" Sue told her.

"Yeah, your right on both counts, and you won't be either unless you get some sleep too, good night Sue" Lucy said as she stood to leave,

"Good night to you too Levi" she said as she gave him a quick stroke behind the ears before leaving.

"Good night Luc" Sue said as her friend was closing the door to her room,

Both women knew that neither of them would actually get any sleep, Sue switched off her lamp in an effort to try to sleep, even though she knew she wouldn't be able to not while her mind was in over drive. She laid there in the dark, knowing she had a decision to make about what she was going to do about the whole situation, when she finally came to a decision, and her mind was at rest, she fell into the first dreamless sleep she had, had in weeks.

The following morning Sue woke early feeling refreshed; she showered, dressed, left a note for Lucy and took Levi for a walk before going into work early. When she arrived at the Hoover Building she caught the elevator to her floor, but instead of heading to the Bullpen she went straight to D's office, she knocked twice not noticing Levi's attempt to tell her that D had shouted for her to go in, she was about to knock again when the door opened, taking in the sight of Sue outside his office door D smiled and welcomed her into his office, and offered her the seat in front of his desk, he could see something wasn't right.

"What can I do for you Sue? Is everything okay?" he asked as he sat down in front of her.

"Not really D, I can't work with Jack anymore, I came to see you because I want to hand in my notice" she told him tearfully.

"Oh Sue you're in love with him aren't you?" D asked her,

"I am but that's not the only reason that I need to leave, I was wondering if I could also take some personal leave until my resignation goes through and my notice is up? I will work today" she requested.

"I'll make you a deal, I will let you take personal leave as of tomorrow, but first you have to tell me everything" he told her.

"It's a long story" she told him,

"I have plenty of time" D told her.

"Well you remember when Lucy went away with her Mum?" she asked,

"Yeah that was what? 3 months ago?" He replied,

"Yes, well… that weekend I went out with some of the girls from deaf club and their husbands and partners, we went for a meal and then on to a bar, I felt a little out of place being the only single one amongst them, well at the bar I bumped into uh- another friend a-a-a male friend, I introduced him to the others and they asked him to join us, we got a little tipsy and he insisted on seeing me home, we got a cab which he insisted on paying for, he only had enough cash to pay for the cab to my apartment but not enough to get him home, so he was going to walk, after the cab dropped us off and left, it started to rain so I invited him inside until it stopped, we ended up sharing a couple of bottles of wine and…. Well we kissed and one thing lead to another, he doesn't remember it because he was in my room and when he fell asleep I slipped out and slept in Lucy's room, I'm on the pill but with the mix of alcohol and the antibiotics I was on at the time because of the chest infection I had, had the previous week, it didn't do its job and because we were drunk we didn't have or use any other protection, D I'm pregnant and I can't let Ja-a—the Father find out, I know he will feel obligated to be there for me, and he would probably do something stupid like propose marriage for the sake of our child, and I don't want to marry for the sake of my child I want to marry for love, and he doesn't love me, you're the only person I've told, I haven't even told Lucy, when I leave I'm going to stay with my parents until I can make other arrangements" she explained.

"Wow okay, well since you did tell me everything, a deal is a deal you can have the personal time you asked for, and I will see what I can do to help you" D told her,

"Thank you D, I think I should get going and get my work finished before I leave" she told him gratefully,

"Oh, Sue?" D, spoke as she headed for the door,

Levi stopped her by standing up on his back legs and putting his front paws on her back.

"Sorry D did you say something?" she asked as she turned back,

"Yes, congratulations on the baby, I'm assuming your happy about it, and you're going to be a fantastic Mum" he told her smiling and giving her a hug,

"I am happy, thank you D" she said smiling back,

"If you need anything just ask, Donna and I will be happy to help, we will always be here for you Sue" he told her when she pulled away.

D watched sadly as she left his office, possibly for the last time.


	4. Chapter 3 - Tara's Story

**Chapter 3 – Tara's Story**

Tara was sat in the Bullpen day dreaming while waiting for the rest of the team to arrive, as always she had arrived before everyone else and as always she was day dreaming about the Mo-Jo Go-Go Concert and the kiss she had shared afterwards with Bobby, no-one knew about the kiss other than her and Bobby, and he had declared it a mistake, that it had made him realise that he loved Darcy, what he didn't know was that it had made her realise that she was in love with him, and that it hadn't been a mistake for her, oh she had agreed with him that it was a mistake to make him feel better and to reserve their friendship, even though inside her heart was breaking into a million tiny pieces, but that's what you do when you love someone right? and ever since she had kept her secret, knowing that he didn't feel the same way about her. She had watched him as he had been broken hearted after Darcy left, and after he and Darcy broke up, she even watched as he was hurt when he found out that Darcy had moved on with someone else, watched as he had tried to get over Darcy and move on and she had then watched as he had actually moved on, and now she had to endure watching him flirt with other women, all while she hid her secret. Well enough was enough last night she had made a decision, she wasn't going to watch anymore, she was going to move on, she was going to wait for everyone to go out for lunch and then she was going to pay a visit to D, she just hoped she could hold out until then without changing her mind.

Tara decided she couldn't wait for lunch time, because if she waited she would change her mind, she started to head out of the Bullpen when lost in her reverie she bumped headlong into a solid wall of male body, and not just any male body, but the male body of the object of her affection.

"Whoa! Tara? where you headed in such a hurry?" Bobby asked.

"Oh um…. the Ladies Room" she covered.

Bobby grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eye,

"Are you okay love?"

"Yes I'm fine" she lied out loud,

_*No how can I be okay, when you look at me like that, and now I'm having to leave and never see you again, so that I can get over you, not that you even know how I feel, but I can't hide it anymore*_ she thought to herself.

"Alright if you're sure I'd better let you get to the Ladies Room" he told her reluctantly releasing her and heading past her into the Bullpen.

Tara walked away trying to hold back the tears as she continued on her way to D's office, as she arrived at his office she saw him just returning.

"D?!" she called out as she approached him from behind, D turned with a smile on his face which faded when he saw the sad look on hers.

"Tara? Is something wrong?" he asked. Swallowing past the lump in her throat Tara nodded in response.

"Come on in" he told her opening the door and standing back to let her precede him inside,

"Take a seat and we'll have a chat" he said as he closed the door behind them.

Taking his seat behind his desk he asked "What's troubling you Tara?"

"A-I'm having some personal issues, I realise this is going to come as a shock to everyone but, I would like a transfer, I need to go somewhere new, a friend of mine told me that there is a position becoming available in my field in New York, I would like to be put forward for it, my friend says I have a very good chance of getting it, if I'm put forward for it" Tara explained.

"Oh Tara, this is a huge shock, and I have to tell you, myself and the rest of the team would be very sad and sorry to see you go, is there anything I can say or do to change your mind?" D asked sadly.

_*Make Bobby love me the way I love him, but you can't do that no-one can*_ she thought to herself but she answered,

"No, I'm sorry D there isn't, I have to have a fresh start" Tara told him.

"Okay if you're sure I'll see what I can do" he told her sadly,

"Thank you for being so understanding D" she told him as she stood to leave,

"I'll see you later D"

"Yeah see you later Tara" he replied.


	5. Chapter 4 - D's Story

**Chapter 4 – D's Story**

D was having the day from Hell so far he had, had a visit from every single female member of his team, all three of them were upset and asking to leave, Lucy wanted to move from one team to another in the building, Tara wanted to leave not only the team but D.C. and Sue wanted to leave completely and had handed in her resignation, and if those facts hadn't been a big enough shock, an even bigger shock came in the form of the reason Sue wanted to leave, he didn't think Sue had it in her to have a one night stand, but she had and now she was pregnant, and from what she had partially let slip he was pretty sure it had been with Jack, he was also pretty sure that Lucy and Tara wanted to leave because of the men on the team too, he had picked up on some tension between Lucy and Myles and also between Tara and Bobby, there were feelings between them he was positive about that, with both the men and the women dancing around their feelings for each other, and that included Sue and Jack, the thing that bothered him most was that the women were running away. The results of the girls running away meant that the men were never going to know that the women were in love with them, and they would never know that the men are in love with them, and worse still Jack was never going to know that he is going to be a father or get the chance to be a dad to his child, because Sue was too scared to tell him. D decided he was going to have to make the potential couples do something about how they feel for each other or he would have to lose half of his team, he would call the girls into his office one at a time first, and then he would corner the men when the ladies were safely out of the way.

D went to the Bullpen and asked first Tara to come to his office,

"Right Tara I need you to be straight with me, are you leaving because you are in love with Bobby?" he asked her straight.

Tara swallowed audibly; she hadn't thought D had called her into his office for this.

"Um, well….. yes, I am in love with him, but he doesn't feel the same way about me,

and I can't keep watching him flirt and date other women, while with each one my

heart breaks that little bit more" she admitted.

"Are you sure he doesn't feel the same way about you?" he asked her,

"I'm sure D" she answered sadly,

"How can you be so sure?" he asked her.

"Because he told me" D raised his eyebrows in question so she elaborated,

"When he found out Darcy was leaving, he invited me to a Mo-Jo Go-Go concert and

when he drove me home afterwards we shared a kiss, and the next day things were

a little awkward and he took me to one side and told me, kissing me had made him

realise he was in love with Darcy, so basically he told me kissing me had been a

mistake" she explained, as her tears began to fall.

"Oh Tara, I'm sure he didn't mean it like that, and I know that he cares about you,

don't run away from him and how you feel about him, tell him how you feel, and find

out for sure how he feels about you before making a big decision like leaving"

he suggested as he handed her a tissue.

"Thank you, and I haven't made this decision lightly D, I know how he feels about

me, and I feel I have to move on" she told him,

"Okay, well I can see how upset you are we're not doing a lot today so why don't you

take the rest of the day off, take some time for yourself, calm down and feel better"

he offered,

"Thank you D, I think that's a good idea, I'll see you tomorrow" she told him and left.

Next D called Lucy into his office, when she came in once again he was straight to

the point,

"Lucy please be honest with me, I have to ask you are you leaving because of your

feelings for Myles? I know you're in love with him"

Lucy stared at him and suddenly burst into tears, nodding her head in answer to the

blunt question she had been asked.

"Instead of running away from how you feel, away from Myles why don't you tell him

how you feel?" D asked,

"I'm s-s-sc-scared….. what if h-h-he doesn't feel the same way?... what if he d-d-

does and we get back together and then he hurts me again?" she asked tearfully,

"I'm sure he has learnt from his mistakes Luc, why don't you give him a chance?"

he suggested.

"I can't D, I just can't" she replied.

"Okay well, I just sent Tara home, maybe you should go home too, there isn't a lot on

today anyway, I'm calling Sue in, to see me and I suspect I will be sending her home

too, so if you wait until I've spoken to her, you can both go home together" he told

her handing her a tissue.

"Thank you D, do you want me to send Sue in?" she asked,

"Yes thank you Luc" he answered.

A few minutes later Sue walked into his office.

"Lucy said you wanted to see me?" she told him as she went in,

"Yes, Sue I really think you should tell Jack about the baby, he has the right to know

he is going to be a father and the right to have the chance to be a dad" D told her

as bluntly as he had opened his conversation with the other two women.

"A-a-I….. how did you know?" she asked shocked,

"You nearly said his name earlier, and I know that you love him" he told her,

"O-oh, I know he has the right to know D, but I don't want him to feel obligated to

start a relationship with me, like I said before I want someone to want to be with me

for me, and for love, not for the sake of the child" she said taking the tissue D offered

as her eyes started to well up with tears.

"I'm pretty sure if you tell him he won't force you to have a relationship with him if you

don't want to have one with him, Jack isn't the kind of guy to force anyone to do

anything they don't want to do, look why don't you go find Lucy and go home, I

already told Lucy she could go home, think about what I have said okay?" he

suggested to her.

_*Right now to speak to the rest of the team*_ D thought to himself after Sue had left, he walked to the Bullpen, as he walked in he made sure the ladies had left before approaching all three of the men on his team at the same time.

He coughed to get their attention and when they all looked up he began to speak,

"As you have probably already noticed the ladies in the team have gone home, I'm sure you're all wondering why, and that is why I am here" he started,

As Team Leader Jack was the one to speak on behalf of them all,

"Yeah we had noticed what's going on D?" he asked,

"Well, all three ladies paid me a visit today and not just when I called them in before they left, Lucy has asked to be transferred to a new team"

"What?!" Myles exclaimed

"Tara asked for a transfer to a team in New York" D continued,

"She can't!" Bobby exclaimed

"And Sue handed in her resignation" D finished

"Hang on what Sue resigned? Why would she do that? She loves the F.B.I." Jack asked him shocked.

"They all said personal reasons, but I'm pretty sure it's to do with all of you, and unless you all get off your backsides and tell them how you feel about them, they're going to walk away, you each lose them and I lose half of my best team" D told them.

"What do you mean mate?" Bobby asked,

"I mean Bobby, you all need to stop dancing around your feelings for them, you need to tell Tara that you love her, Myles you need to tell Lucy how much you love her, and Jack you need to do the same with Sue, because otherwise you're all going to lose them forever" he told them hoping that they would get the message,

"And Jack you stand to lose more than everyone else, but it's not for me to elaborate on the reasons for that statement, you need to speak to Sue she can fill you in on what I mean" he told him before heading for the door of the Bullpen, when he got to the door he turned back,

"They all went home if you want to find them, and Jack you're going to need to do it fast because from what Sue was telling me earlier she could be on a flight to her parents by morning, and since she left early, she may be on one tonight" and then he was gone.


	6. Chapter 5 The Men's Story

**Chapter 5 – The Men's Story**

After D left the other three men congregated together,

"I did imagine that didn't I? D didn't just come in here and tell us all the women are leaving our team and that we should tell them we love them? I was dreaming right?" Myles asked the other two.

"I have no problem pinching you, so that you know it was real mate" Bobby said pinching his forearm.

"Ouch! Okay I was awake I wasn't dreaming, you really didn't need to pinch me, a simple it was real would have sufficed" Myles responded.

"Hmmm, but it wouldn't have been as much fun" Bobby replied, "and just to clarify, I think D's exact words were, you have to tell Lucy you love her, Jack has to tell Sue he loves her and I have to tell Tara I love her, not that we had to tell them all we love them" he continued just to tick Myles off a little more.

"That's what I meant Bobby" Myles told him,

"I know I just like to wind you up" Bobby told him.

"Okay well stop winding each other up, and lets just figure out what to do" Jack told them finally actually joining in the conversation instead of just standing there.

"Well if you love Sue, which we all know you do, you should do as D said and tell her mate" Bobby told him, then "Myles do you still have feelings for Lucy?" he asked

"I do, I never stopped loving her really, I thought I had and I tried to move on but no-one compared to her, they didn't come close" Myles answered honestly.

"Well tell her then mate, and stop her from leaving" Bobby told him,

"I agree Myles you need to tell her, we can't lose her again we lost her as our rota once and I don't think any of us want a repeat of last time" Jack added.

"and what about you Jack are you going to tell Sue how you feel about her?" Bobby asked him

"Yes it's time you stopped dancing around your feelings for her and tell her Jack she needs to know, or she's going to be gone too as is Tara Bobby" Myles told them.

"I know your right, you both are, but what if she doesn't feel the same way?" Jack asked,

"She does, we can all see it mate" Bobby told him, as Myles nodded in agreement.

"Okay so I'll talk to her, Myles are you going to talk to Lucy?" Jack asked him,

"Yes, I don't hold out much hope for us rekindling our relationship but I will speak to her and ask her to stay" Myles replied

"Bobby? You and Tara?" Jack asked "I didn't know you had feelings for her"

"You didn't?" Myles asked surprised,

"No" Jack replied as Bobby asked surprised "You knew?"

"Of course I thought everyone did, I mean, the looks between the two of you was as plain as the ones between Jack and Sue, it's obvious you have feelings for Tara just as she has for you, just as Jack has feelings for Sue and vice versa" Myles explained.

"Oka-a-ay, so it was obvious to you, but you really think she has feelings for me too?" Bobby asked unsure,

"Yes" Myles reassured him,

"So we do what D said?" Jack asked

"I guess so" Bobby agreed,

"Yes" Myles responded, "and hope that we're not too late to stop them all leaving"

"What are you all still doing here?!" D's voice came from the door way of the bullpen,

"Just leaving!" Bobby responded as the three men parted and rushed to their own desks and grabbed their jackets and car keys.

"Good get out of here!" D told them

As they all rushed past him D smiled to himself, _*well I've done all I can the rest is up_ _to them*_ he thought.


	7. Chapter 6 - Myles' Story

**Chapter 6 - Myles' Story**

Myles got into his car and drove straight to Lucy and Sue's apartment hoping she would be home and that he wasn't too late to change her mind about leaving, when he arrived he rushed from his car and ran inside taking the stairs two at a time until he got to the floor he wanted, then he ran to the front door, where he stopped taking a second to regain his breath and his composure, then he knocked loudly on the door, he heard Levi bark and then a few seconds later the door opened to reveal not Lucy who he was hoping to find but Sue.

"Myles?" Sue said in surprise,

"Yes umm, hello Sue, i-is Lucy home?" he asked

"Lucy? Umm no, she went to her grandma's as soon as we got back here she said she was going to visit with her and possibly spend the night, she packed an overnight bag and left, she will be coming to work from there tomorrow if she stays, but I could give her a call or give her a message to call you, if you like?" Sue responded.

"Damn, umm no I need to see her in person, I'll just go to her grandmother's" he replied,

"Do you want me to let her know you're looking for her and to expect you?" she asked,

"Oh no it's okay, I'll just turn up and hope" he said and then he turned and left, leaving a confused looking Sue in his wake with the unanswered question he knew she wanted to ask.

As soon as he heard Sue close the apartment door, he started to run again, he had to get to his car and he had to get to Lucy as fast as he could, he had to tell her how he felt and hope beyond hope that she might have some feelings for him too.

He got into his car and drove as quickly and carefully as he could, pulling up outside Lucy's grandmother's home he took a moment collect his thoughts and decide how to approach her with what he had to tell her.

_*Lucy I love you please don't leave….. no she would probably slap me and want to know how I knew she was leaving… Lucy I need to talk to you, can we go somewhere private and talk?... no then she will think I am being rude to her grandmother… Lucy, may D told us that you're leaving and…. No then she'll be mad with D… Lucy I've been looking for you, I was worried when you left work and I wanted, needed to know that you were okay, I went by your apartment but Sue said you were here, can we talk?... yes that will work*_ he thought.

As he approached the door a voice called from behind him,

"Myles? I thought I recognised your car" Lucy's voice said as he turned around,

"umm hi Luce" he replied his whole speech going out of his head for a moment as he looked at her.

"What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" she asked surprised and worried at the same time,

"Luce, calm down everything's okay" he went to her and gently rubbing her arm he reassured her quickly, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, when you left the office I was worried" he told her,

"Oh, umm, yes I'm fine, how did you know I was here?" she asked,

"I went to your apartment and Sue told me you were here" he replied,

"Oh, well, that explains that, well you can see I'm okay, would you like to come in for a drink? I'm sure grandma will be happy to see you" she offered,

"umm no thank you Luce, not right now, umm would you mind very much if you and I took a walk together?" he asked holding out his hand to her in his ever gentlemanly and courteous manner.

"Of course, I would love to go for a walk with you, it is such a beautiful day, and it is beautiful around here to walk" she replied taking his proffered hand and starting to walk away back towards the pathway.

They walked in silence for a while just enjoying each other's company and the warm afternoon.

"Luce?" Myles started,

"Hmm?" Lucy looked at him questioningly,

"There is something I wanted to tell you, I mean talk to you about, I mean…" he trailed off as she touched his arm,

"What is it you're trying to say Myles?" she asked,

"I-I…. well when you left today I was worried about you, you don't really leave work early, unless you're ill and you didn't seem ill, but you did seem upset today, and I knew almost straight away that I had to find you and make sure you were okay, find out what had upset you so much" he told her,

"Oh Myles, I left early because I needed some time to myself, and I spoke to D, he told me I could go home" she explained,

"I know D let you leave he came in after you left and he said that you had gone home early as had Sue and Tara" he told her,

"He did? Did he say why?" Lucy asked him,

"Yes he did, and no he did not elaborate" Myles lied to protect him,

"Oh, well I'll tell you, I mean everyone's going to know soon enough anyway, I asked for a transfer" she told him, "that's why I was upset I just think it is time that I move on"

"Oh Lucy, please don't leave we couldn't cope without you, a-I couldn't cope without you" he admitted quietly,

"You couldn't?" she asked shyly,

"Of course I couldn't Lucy I love you" he told her, "I know knowing that will probably make you want to leave even more, but I had to tell you"

"Oh Myles, it doesn't make me want to leave even more, it makes me want to stay" she told him,

"It does? Why?" he asked "not that I am complaining, I want you to stay"

"Of course it does, I love you too Myles I always have, that was why I wanted to leave because I couldn't handle it anymore seeing you every day, seeing you with other women, I knew I couldn't hide my feelings much longer, I didn't think you felt the same way about me"

"Oh Luce" he said taking her in his arms and kissing her for the first time in years,

"I love you Myles" she told him as they broke the kiss, "I guess we should go tell grams the news, she'll be ecstatic, she has wanted us to get back together for ages, and then I should call D, and cancel my transfer, because I'm staying" she said smiling,

"Yes I think we'd better and you'd better" he told her smiling, and taking her hand they walked back to her grandmother's house and told an excited Alice that they were now back together, and while Lucy was on the telephone to D in another room, he told Alice his plans for the upcoming future,

"Alice, could you help me to contact Lucy's mother? I would like to arrange to meet with her, I would like to ask her for Lucy's hand in marriage, I haven't spoken to Lucy of this yet I want to do things properly, but I love her and I do not want to waste any more time, I want us to be together and I am not letting her go again I can't live another moment without her" he explained,

Alice squealed with joy "of course I will, and I know my daughter will say yes, I know she loves you as much as I do, and we all know you are mean to be together and that you make Lucy happy, and that's all we want for her" she told him.


	8. Chapter 7 - Jack's Story

Chapter 7 – Jack's Story

Jack headed for the stairs after leaving the bullpen he didn't want to wait for the elevator, as far as he was concerned it would take too long, so ran down the stairs and to his car, as he unlocked the driver's side door he looked up and saw Myles and Bobby running to their cars, they all gave each other a smile and a nod of encouragement and also good luck before getting into their various vehicles.

Jack drove to Sue and Lucy's apartment as quickly as he could, when he got there however he didn't know what he was going to say to Sue when he saw her, so he sat and tried to gather his thoughts before going up to the apartment.

_*What did D mean I stand to lose more than everyone else? Do I ask Sue what he meant? No, she probably doesn't know what he meant either, but I have to stop her from leaving I can't lose her, and that's what I need to tell her*_ he thought, as he had been sat there Myles had arrived and had already been inside, he was now rushing out of the apartment building back to his car. Jack gave him a quizzical look as he was running past him.

"Lucy went to her Grandmas house" Myles called in explanation, and as an afterthought "Sue's home alone, other than Levi"

"Thanks" Jack called back as he headed inside.

He ran up the stairs and knocked on the door, he heard Levi bark from inside and scratch the door, then Sue's voice,

"The door again, who is it this time?" she asked her canine companion as she unlocked the door and opened it.

"Jack?! What are you doing here? I mean hi come in" she said when she saw him.

"Thanks" he said as he went inside, he closed the door and followed her through to the lounge. When she turned to look at him he started to speak.

"D told me you handed in your notice why Sue?" he asked sadly.

"a-a-I need a fresh start" she told him nervously,

"Sue I can't lose you please don't leave" he walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders to stop her from moving away, "Sue I love you, I have been hiding it for so long, but when D said you were leaving I knew I had to tell you plus D said I had to tell you, and I think if I hadn't come here to tell you I think he would have kicked my butt" he laughed.

"Oh Jack, I love you too, what else did D tell you?" she asked nervously,

"He just said you'd handed in your notice and Tara and Lucy had both asked to be transferred, that you had all said you were leaving for personal reasons and we had to tell you all how we feel about you before we lose you all for good, and by how we feel about you all, I mean I had to tell you that I love you, Bobby had to tell Tara that he loves her, and Myles had to tell Lucy the same" he explained.

"So that's why Myles came here looking for Lucy" Sue interrupted.

"Yeah and, he also said that I had more to lose than the others, but he wouldn't elaborate on it, so I'm guessing you have to explain that one for me" he concluded.

"Umm, I guess I do have something to tell you, can we sit down first?" she asked,

"Of course" he told her sitting down on the sofa and pulling her down beside him.

"Well you know about three months ago Lucy went away with her Mum, and I went out with some friends and you and I bumped into each other, then you ended up staying here the night?" Sue asked him nervously,

"Yeah" he answered,

"Well, you don't remember it but we were drunk and we slept together, I snuck out when you fell asleep, but well w-w-we…..we didn't use precautions and my pill didn't work because I had been taking anti-biotics at the time, and…. Jack I'm pregnant, a-a-I'm so sorry" she said as tears began to fall.

Jack put his arms around her and hugged her to him to comfort her, when her tears subsided, he put her away from him enough for her to see his lips,

"Sue it's okay, don't be upset, I mean I'm shocked how could I not remember making love to the woman I love? But I'm not upset or angry, I'm happy not only do I get the woman I love, at least I think I do?" he asked unsure, when she nodded her agreement he continued, "but I also get a family a baby Sue we're having a baby" he said happily and hugged her tight, "I'm going to be a Daddy" he breathed.

"I love you Jack" Sue told him,

"I love you too, Sue there's something I need to ask you"

"Hmmm?"

"Well, I'm a little old fashioned, so I know this is a bit backward since we're already having a baby, but will you marry me?" Jack asked,

"Yes, yes, yes!" Sue screamed,

"I take it that's a yes?" he joked,

"Yes it's a yes, of course it is, I love you Jack and I would be honoured to marry you" she told him.

"No sweetheart, the honour is all mine" he told her and then he kissed her.


	9. Chapter 8 - Bobby's Story

**Chapter 8 – Bobby's Story**

Bobby left the bullpen and headed straight for his car, he had to get to Tara. Bobby got into his car and drove away, when he pulled up outside Tara's he jumped out of his car and ran to her door, knocking loudly, when Tara finally opened the door he could see she had been crying, so he pulled her to him and hugged her.

"Tara love, what's wrong?" Bobby asked her,

"Nothing's wrong Bobby" she sniffled.

"Tara you've been crying love I know there's something wrong, just as I did earlier, and I'm not going to just drop it this time, come on lets go inside and talk" he told her.

Tara nodded and lead the way inside letting Bobby close the door behind them, she lead the way to the lounge and sat down on her sofa.

"So are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Bobby asked her concerned,

"I-I went to see D earlier, and I asked him for a transfer, to New York" she told him,

"What? why?" Bobby asked feigning shock at the news, that he already knew.

"Because, I feel it is time for me to move on" Tara lied,

"Tara you can't leave, D said no right?"

"D said he would help me, and I can leave Bobby and I am"

"No Tara I can't lose the woman I love not this time, I did that once already and I'm not doing it again, I let the woman I love go once and I'm not going to be that stupid again" he told her.

"Bobby I know you lost Darcy, but you had to let her go Bobby, and this is different" she told him

"I wasn't talking about Darcy" he explained,

"Then who are you talking about? I thought Darcy was the only woman you ever loved, other than your Mum" she tried to Joke,

"I was talking about you love, I love you, I always have I just didn't realise it until after I kissed you then told you I loved Darcy and I saw you with Stanley, Tara it was always you, and I can't let you go again, I already let you go and lost my chance once please don't leave and make me lose my chance forever" he told her.

"M-me, but Bobby I.." her voice trailed off,

"Of course you Tara, I love you and I can't let you go, it would break my heart completely, if you leave Tara you take every tiny, little, broken piece of my heart with you, and I can't live without my heart, no man could survive without his heart Tara, do you want to sentence me to death?" he asked her,

"Oh my god Bobby no, I love you Bobby, I would never do anything to hurt you, I promise I won't leave you" Tara told him,

Bobby pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately, pulling back he asked her,

"So does this mean the woman I love is finally mine?"

Tara nodded happily, "I'm yours Bobby I always was, you've had my heart in the palm of your hand since the day we met"

"As you did mine, my love, and just to make sure you can never leave me or even think about leaving me again, Tara will you make me the happiest man in the universe and agree to become my wife?"

"Yes, yes, oh Bobby nothing would make me happier, yes I will marry you" she told him ecstatically and throwing herself into his arms.


	10. Chapter 9 - Problem Solved

Chapter 9 – Problem Solved

The following day D sat in the bullpen waiting for the three men he had sent off on a mission the previous day to stop his team falling apart, he was hoping they would have good news for him. Myles was the first to arrive, followed by Lucy; both had huge smiles on their faces.

"Hello you two, you look happy today what's going on?" D asked.

Lucy and Myles looked at each other in silent enquiry both obviously shared a silent agreement because Lucy was going to answer D's question but was interrupted by the giggling arrival of Bobby and Tara.

"It seems we're not the only happy ones" Lucy said as they entered the bullpen.

"Hmmm so is everyone going to tell me what is going on?" D asked the four of them,

"Umm can I explain when everyone is here?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, can we explain when everyone is here too? Speaking of which, where are Sue and Jack? They're usually here by now" Lucy asked checking her watch.

"I don't know, but I'll wait here until they get here so that we can hear about what you're all so happy about together" D answered.

Forty-five minutes later Jack and Sue arrived looking very happy and excited,

"Aaah the wanderers return, right now can I know what is going on?" D asked although he thought he already knew.

"Yes!" came shouts from Bobby, Tara Myles and Lucy.

"So who is going first?" D asked,

"May we go first? Myles asked addressing Bobby and Tara, and also Jack and Sue,

"Sure" Jack answered and Bobby nodded,

"Well yesterday I went to find Lucy when she left work, I eventually with Sue's help found her at her Grand-mothers house, where…" Myles trailed off and Lucy took over the story,

"He asked me to go for a walk with him, and he told me, that he was worried about me, and that he loves me, he then came to see my Grams and while I was out of the room asked her to set up a meeting with my Mum yesterday afternoon, I didn't know until Grams and I met him at a restaurant where my Mum was waiting with him what he had been up to…" Lucy trailed off and Myles took over again.

"I asked Lucy's Mum for Lucy's hand in marriage because I can't bare to live without her any longer and I didn't want to risk losing her again, Lucy's Mum agreed and helped me pick out a ring making sure it was the right size, at the restaurant, I went down on one knee and proposed…" he trailed off so that Lucy could finish their story,

"and I said YES!" Lucy exclaimed holding out her hand revealing a beautiful heart cut diamond engagement ring.

There were exclamations of "Wow!" "Congratulations guys" and "Congrats man I didn't think you had it in you!" the last coming from Bobby as he slapped Myles on the back.

"You're turn Bobby!" Jack shouted over the noise, as the women oohed and aahed over Lucy's engagement ring.

"Right, yeah, yeah okay" Bobby said as the noise calmed down and everyone turned to him,

"Well yesterday I went to Tara's because she left early too, and I wanted to know if she was okay, she told me she wanted to transfer, and I asked her not to because I love her" he was interrupted by an excited squeal from Lucy.

Then Tara took over "and I told him that I love him too and agreed to stay" she told them, and Bobby took over again,

"and taking a leaf out of the same book as Myles I asked Tara to marry me" he announced with a large grin,

"and I also said Yes!" Tara exclaimed and another hand was thrust forward wearing an engagement ring, this one was an amethyst ring.

After more shouts of "Wow!" and "Congratulations!" and squeals of delight from the women it was Jack and Sue's turn to tell their story.

"Well, we have two pieces of news one which I will tell you, and one which Sue will tell you, right honey?" Jack asked her, to which she nodded.

"I finally told Sue how I feel about her and we also got engaged" he held his hand up to silence everyone before, they could start squealing and shouting congratulations at them,

"Sue would you like to fill them in on the other news?" he asked her she nodded shyly and came into the centre of the room.

"Well I had a surprise for Jack yesterday but instead of telling you all I'm going to show you something which will explain everything including while we were late, and before anyone asks when I've shown you, yes Jack is" she said mysteriously and went to get something from her handbag.

Everyone but D and Jack looked at each other with the same question in their eyes

_* Jack is__ what?*_

Then Sue came back presenting them with what at first glance looked like a polaroid photograph, she handed it to Lucy who looked down at it and squealed,

"Oh My Gosh! You're having a baby!" Lucy shouted as Tara squealed in excitement, and the men peered over their shoulders at the scan picture,

"Wow hang on you only got together yesterday how are you expecting already?" Myles asked them, Sue started to blush and looked at Jack to answer the question.

"Well we may have spent a drunken night together 3 months ago while Lucy was away with her Mum and her Grams" Jack said blushing guiltily, as Bobby slapped him on the back,

"You sly ole dog you!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Well double congratulations are in order for you my friend" Myles told him,

"I'm glad you all did something about your feelings for each other at last" D spoke for the first time,

"and congratulations to all of you, I hope this means no-one is leaving anymore, except Sue eventually for maternity leave" he said smiling.

"Definitely!" they all agreed, while Sue finally showed them her engagement ring a beautiful, silver ring with a diamond the shape of a teardrop, which made everyone smile.

The End


End file.
